Another Day
by Raye
Summary: A vignette. A day in the life of season 5. The fighting continues as the twilight of the gods nears.


Another Day   
by Raye  
summrbrez@yahoo.com   
  
  
Spoilers for the basic premise of season 5.   
  
  
  
The battle wages on. The noise, the heat, the stench close in around me. I   
try to close my mind to all of it, and I push on. My sword is heavier with   
every attack. My muscles strain from the ongoing fight. I dodge another   
blow and curse my clumsy feet, as I stumble out of reach before I can   
counter. A sai whirs through the air and tears through armor into its   
victim's chest with a sickening thump. His cry is part surprise, part   
anger. His eyes dim as he sinks to the muddy, mangled ground.   
  
I give a nod to my savior before looking away again--quickly. I can't let   
my eyes stray too long on her. And I cannot catch her eye. Distraction is   
my enemy, more than these men. How many armies will attack before twilight   
time comes? How many more men will I kill? I have to—for Eve, for Xena,   
for Gabrielle.   
  
I drag my feet through the turned up earth to stand before a man I've   
never seen before, and I raise my sword against him.   
  
  
  
My fingertips still burning from the heat of the fire, I pass a section of   
the rabbit along to Xena. Eve has fallen asleep in her arms after her   
feeding, so Xena motions for me to leave it in front of them. We haven't   
talked much since the fighting ended before dusk. I don't know who won, if   
anyone. We walked away with our lives; a few of our friends weren't so   
lucky, but more of the gods' army fell than us. So many gods have come out   
of the woodwork—some I never knew existed.   
  
Eve is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Why did so much bad have to   
come of her birth? I don't understand what's going on. All I know is that   
I have to do what I can to protect my family. This family. The one that's   
supported me, stood by me, let me be myself, but helped me to make me a   
better me.   
  
The meat is tasteless. I did what I could, but supplies are low, and it   
was too dark to find anything to give it some flavor. As I continue to   
chew, I wonder if it was a very old rabbit. I really need to eat, but my   
stomach can't take it, and I throw the remaining bit onto the cloth in   
front of me.   
  
I sense Gabrielle walking just beyond the fringe of trees. My skills are   
improving. It probably has more to do with the love in my heart, not the   
brain in my head. The night doesn't seem as dark as she heads to the fire.   
Her hair is wet, strands cling to her face. She smiles, then drops down to   
her knees beside me and sits back on her heels. She smells clean, fresh. I   
want to wrap my arms around her, pull her to me, but I won't push. I can't   
push.   
  
She nudges me playfully as she leans forward for her dinner.   
  
"Oh. I was eating off that piece," I warn, breaking the silence.   
  
She shrugs and bites into the tough meat. "Agh." Her nose scrunches up and   
she chews the rest with her mouth open.   
  
"Agh, yourself, Gabby." I point to the sleeping child. "Close your mouth,   
you'll teach Eve bad manners."   
  
"Bad manners?" Another nudge. "You'll teach her enough of those. And   
besides--" Her face softens as she looks at the baby. "She's sleeping.   
Look at her, isn't she a dream?"   
  
"You'll only be a dream if you don't stop going down to the river by   
yourself all the time," Xena whispers. Even whispering, babe in arms, she   
commands attention. Gabrielle stares back. Xena drops her eyes (score one   
for Gabby) and sweeps her lips over Eve's head. "You'll listen to me,   
won't you? You won't be like bad Aunt Gabrielle."   
  
Gabby turns to me and rolls her eyes before settling down and taking more   
meat. She's not exactly bubbly, but she seems happy. The killing doesn't   
bother her as much, now. But I guess she's probably pushing it aside—the   
guilt, the regret—until she can deal with it. Till this part of our life   
is done with. I only hope that's soon.   
  
  
  
We've let the fire burn down. Xena and Eve are curled together close by.   
Gabby's fidgeting. She can never just lie down and sleep. Kind of weird   
since once she gets to sleep, she's . . . just try and wake her. She   
throws a few more stones into the underbrush and finally settles in,   
tucking her head into the crook of my neck. The softness of her hair   
against my cheek is about the most comforting thing I've ever felt. Her   
arm draped over me, her hand resting easily on my hip, may win out,   
though.   
  
When she first told me she loved me, I thought my heart would burst before   
I could kiss her, really kiss her. Or, my dream would end, and I'd wake up   
alone, again. But my heart didn't burst, and I didn't wake up. And I did   
kiss her, really kiss her. And I didn't pass out. Actually, it felt like   
the most natural thing to do. It felt safe and warm . . . and a little   
tingly . . . but right, mostly right.   
  
We're taking it slow. Why shouldn't we? It's worked so far.   
  
  
  
  
Many thanks to Lori and Stephanie for looking this over for me, and giving   
me good advice, as always.   
  
  
  
"Xena: Warrior Princess" is ©MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures.   
©2000, Raye. Reproduction, adaptation, or translation without prior   
written permission is prohibited.   
This is not for profit. Copies for personal use only must include all   
copyrights and disclaimers.   
  
  
  



End file.
